Ah là là! Sacrée Réléna!
by Sakura Hiawtari
Summary: Je sais que j'aurais du attendre, mais dé que je l'ai finie, il fallait que je mette cette fic en ligne!Bon défoulement sur la princesse du royaume de Sankà mourir de rire,vous saurez pourquoi en lisant! one shot


Auteur : Sakura

Genre : Bon délire survenu pendant un moment d'absence devant son pc à écouter les superbes musiques de Final Fantasy(8,9,10), torture mentale de Réléna…

Duo : Tu peux pas !! elle en a pas !

Sakura : de quoi ?

Duo : de mental ! Mwahahahahahahaha !!!!

Sakura : j'annonce la couleur !^^

Disclamer : bon, comme d'ab, je vais pas m'éterniser là dessus, les persos sont pas à moi.

Sakura : J'ai oublié de préciser qu'elle série c'était !!!

Duo : comme si à force ils avaient oublié que tu t'acharnais *toujours* sur nous !!!

Sakura : ^_^

Ah là là !! sacrée Réléna !!!

Le soleil brillait fort ce jour là…

_Trop fort !! _Se dit Hilde qui se baladait à pieds dans les rues.

Soudain, elle passa devant la maison de Réléna.(celle ci avait décidé de prendre une petite maison pour passer l'été près de la nouvelle planque de Heero… et Duo, à son Grand damne !)

_Rah !! 22, v'là la Réléchose !!_

Elle pensais s'éclipser discrètement sans se faire voir, mais elle se trouvait en plein milieu d'une rue déserte… elle n'avait aucunes chances…

Soudain, elle vit Réléna sortir de chez elle…

_Chuis grillée !! j'ai du bol si elle me voit pas !!_

Aller devant sa boite aux lettre, l'ouvrir, regarder dedans, la refermer puis rentrer chez elle.

*lumière bleutée autour de Hilde + voix de cantiques d'églises*

Merci mon Dieu, merci mon Dieu, merci… 

Mais Réléna ressort.

Hilde joint les mains en espérant et priant silencieusement et à toutes vitesse que le miracle se reproduise !

Réléna va vers sa boite aux lettres, l'ouvre, regarde dedans, la referme et re-rentre chez elle.

*re-lumière bleutée autour de Hilde+ cantiques*

Merci mon dieu, Merci mon dieu, Merci mon dieu, Merci mon dieu, …mais je pense que le soleil a du bien frapper sur sa tête à celle ci ! 

Mais Réléna ressort et recommence son manège…

Hilde à force, et surtout parce qu'elle a les jointures qui blanchissent à force de prier et parce que cette « foutue lumière » comme elle l'a si bien nommée lui fait mal aux yeux.

Et au  bout d'une dizaine de fois comme ça, Hilde se risque à aller aborder Réléna.

Réléna sort, recommence son manège, le tout sans la voir  bien qu'elle soit en évidence.

Donc, pas désespérée pour un sous, Hilde se met entre Réléna et sa boite aux lettre lorsque celle ci veux recommencer son manège.

_Oh, bonjour Hilde !

_Bonjour Réléna! Je voudrais savoir ce que tu fais depuis tout à l'heure...

_Mais qu'est ce que je fais depuis tout à l'heure ?

_Bein, comme l'a si bien fait remarquer le narrateur…

Narrateur : Merci !

_De rien… hum, reprenons… tu sors de chez toi, tu ouvres la boite aux lettres, tu regardes dedans, tu la referme et tu rentre chez toi.

_Oh, ça !

_Oui, et je trouve ça quelque peu… bizarre…

_Oh, mais c'est pas du tout ma faute !!

_ ?? Agru ?

_Bein oui !! C'est mon nouvel ordinateur qui arrête pas de me dire depuis tout à l'heure : « vous avez du courrier » !!

Hilde alla trouver un poteau téléphonique jusqu'à ce que mort du poteau qu n'avait vécu et une grosse bosse sur la tête de l'allemande s'en suive.

BONG BONG BONG BONG BONG BONG  CRAC AÏÏÏÏÏÏÏÏLLLLLEEEEEUUUUHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Donc, une grosse bosse et un poteau brisé en deux par la violence du choc répétée du geste d'Hilde…

_Hilde… tu veux pas aller voir ce qu'il a mon ordinateur ? S'il te plait ?

_Gheuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu…. *petits noziaux qui volent au dessus la tête de Hilde au dessus du symbole K.O*

***********************

_Rah… ma têteuh !!

_C'est sur ! Le poteau n'y est pas allé de main morte avec toi ! Je sais pas ce qu'il t'a fait pour que tu te fache comme ça, mais ça devait pas être gentil…

_… laisse tomber, c'est bien trop complexe pour toi…

_Arrête de dire des gros mots !!!!

_… _pov fille…_

_Voilà, ton bandage est fini !! je le trouve assez réussi , qu'en pense tu ?

_Oh oui, il est superbe, mais c'est à la tête que j'ai une bosse et pas au poignet !!

*******************

Hilde et Réléna allèrent donc se mettre devant l'ordinateur.

Hilde , en voyant l'engin, ouvrit les yeux grands comme des soucoupes…

_Réléna…

_Oui ?

_C'est quoi CA ?

Et elle pointa son doigt sur l'écran qui avait l'air d'avoir beaucoup vécu…

_Oh ça !! Bein en fait, j'étais en train d'écrire une lettre d'amour à Heero, et puis y'avait des fautes, alors j'ai mi du Blanco !

_…*va se taper la tête contre le mur et reviens 5 minutes plus tard*

_Ca va ?

_Ouais… eh mais… oh non, t'es pas conne à ce point quand même ?!

_Bah pourquoi tu dis ça ?

_Mais t'as réécrit sur le Blanco andouille !!!!

_Bah oui, que voulais t que je fasse d'autre ?

_… *Retourne se taper la tête contre le mur*…*et reviens 5 minutes plus tard même si c'est pas l'envie qui lui manque de se barrer en courrant*

_Bah Hilde, je m'inquiètes pour toi…

_Ouais, mais tu devrais d'abord t'inquiéter pour… *splosh* BOUAH !!! C'est quoi ce truc dans lequel j'ai mi ma main ?!

_Oh non !!! Je vais faire maintenant ? C'était du fromage que j'avais mi pour la souris de l'ordinateur !! et elle va manger quoi maintenant ?

_…_Pov fille pov fille pov fille…_

___Quoi que… elle devait pas beaucoup aimer cette marque, ça va bientôt faire 3 semaines qu'il est là et elle y a toujours pas touché… Hilde ?

_…*cours en 4e vitesse se laver les mains*

*****************

Donc, après un long moment dont je vais vous épargner les évènements en détails et beaucoup de trous dans le mur…

_Allô, Catherine ? tu veux bien me rejoindre ?

_**_T'es où là ?_**

_Chez Réléna…

_**_Hilde, mon amie, je ne savais pas que tu étais mazo et suicidaire à ce point !_**

_J'étais là par hasard… à mon grand damne…

_**_Hum, pourquoi voulais tu que je vienne ?_**

_Heu, je crois que Réléna à un problème avec son ordinateur… il y a la même photo multipliée des millions de fois sur tous les fichiers…

_Oh, non ! C'est tout à fait normal !! C'est que comme je n'ai qu'une seule photo de Heero, je voulais l'avoir en plusieurs fois, c'est tout !!! Oh, vous ne pouvez pas savoir comment Heero est beau…

_Pov fille…

_**_Je vois le genre… je viens avec la voiture, on va aller faire les magasins… _**

_Et c'est moi qui suis suicidaire ??

_**_On va aller lui acheter un téléphone, elle a cassé le sien la dernière fois…_**

****

Hilde jeta un coup d'œil derrière elle pour apercevoir le téléphone qui trônait piteusement au milieu de la pièce, vraisemblablement écrabouillé par une lourde charge…

_Réléna !! Mais qu'est ce que tu as foutu avec ton téléphone ?Un extra plat nouvelle génération avec toutes les dernières technologies et même que ça coûte une fortune ?!!

_Ah ? C'était pas une balance ? Je me disait aussi que y'avait beaucoup trop de chiffres pour que ce soit mon poids !^^

_…_Vu la gueule du téléphone, j'en suis pas aussi sure que toi… _

_Au fait Hilde, j'ai refait la déco de ma chambre, qu'est ce que tu en dis ? 

Hilde alla alors voir la chambre de Réléna, car su salon à la chambre, il y avait bien trois pièces d'écart, et ce, même si la princesse de Sank ne le réalisait pas… car elle avait du mal à réaliser *beaucoup* de choses et même *énormément* de choses…

Rose… Du rose à perte de vue… les meubles, les chaises, les vêtements, les draps, le lit, le plafond… Geugneu ?

Hilde : c'est exactement ce que je me suis dit quand j'ai vu…

Narrateur : hum, bon, reprenons…

Réléna : oui reprenons ! L'auteur m'a dit que je serais avec Heero à la fin !!!

Sakura : j'ai osé dire ça moi ??

Hilde : *viens prendre la température de l'auteuse* ouh là… y'a même pas de fièvre, je suis inquiète !!

Sakura : lâches moi et essaye sur Réléna, et on verra qui a de la fièvre !

Hilde : non, à force de penser tout le temps à Heero, elle est constamment en chaleurs, donc on peut pas savoir…

Sakura : et si c'était plutôt une fièvre permanente ?

Narrateur : BON !!

Tous : vi ?

Narrateur : reprenons là où nous en étions.

Réléna : on en était où déjà ?

Sakura et Hilde : pov fille…

Hum, donc après cette petit altercation, Hilde posa ses yeux sur le plafond qui était rempli de lettres et de chiffres…

_Réléna ? C'est quoi tous ces « A » et ces « 1 » écrit là haut sur ton plafond ?

_Oh ! Ca !! C'est une prévision !!!

_Explique parce que y'a pas que moi qui ai du mal à suivre !

Narrateur : oui, moi aussi !

_Bein , en fait, tu sais qu'un jour Heero et moi nous nous marierons…

__Il nous bassine assez avec son Duo, alors je crois pas…_

_Parce qu'il m'aime …

__Je crois pas non plus pour les même raisons que précédemment…_

_Nous aurons des enfants…

_… _Sakura !! Je croyais que c'était une fic tout public !! Tu veux les faire fuir ?!_

Sakura : Dit le lui à elle quand elle aura fini son monologue…

_Et donc…

Sakura : bon, je sens que ça va être long, donc on passe en vitesse accélérée…

_Et blablablablablablabla blablablablablablabla blablablablablablabla blablablablablablabla blablablablablablabla 

Sakura : voyons où en est la bande…

_Et Moi et Heero nous…

Sakura : bon, c'est pas grave, on réaccélère…

_ Et blablablablablablabla blablablablablablabla blablablablablablabla blablablablablablabla blablablablablablabla… 

Sakura : Cette fois ci, ça doit être la bonne … enfin, je suppose…

Hilde : j'espère !!!

_Et donc cette multitude de 1 et de A au plafond…

Sakura : *met la réléna en pause* OUAAAAAAAAIIIIIIIIIIIIIIISSSSSSSSSSSSS !!!!!!! J'l'ai eu !!! hum, on reprend…

Hilde : tu sais, elle est très bien comme ça, tu peux même la laisser…

Sakura : mais non, sinon, c'est la fic que je met en pause…

Hilde : d'accord… dis, tu pourrais me la passer cette jolie télécommande qui met la Rélélé en pause ?

Sakura : non, c'est une arme bien trop dangereuse… et Duo me l'a demandée avant toi, désolée.

Hilde : DUO !!! TRAITRE !!!!!!!!!!!!!

Sakura : bon, on reprend…

_Et donc cette…

_Oui, ça tu l'as déjà dit ! donc c'est quoi ?

_Comment ça je l'ai déjà dit ?

_Réléna….*mortels eyes*

_Bon, bon… c'est pour le jour où je ferais l'amour avec Heero…*rêves et croise les mains façon héroïne de shojo manga en prononçant doucement pour elle même ainsi que pour les autres le doux nom de Heero*

_…*s'étrangle d'horreur et de rire à cette idée*

Sakura : *tente de retenir Duo qui veux tuer Réléna et qui a même sorti sa plus belle faux pour l'occasion*

_Ce serais bête que le jour là j'oublie mon texte !

Sakura : parenthèse dans la fic… Hilde, arrête de rire, tu risque de t'étrangler avant la fin de la fic, et ce serait dommage… fin de parenthèse.^^

Hilde, malgré les remontrances du narrateur qui a eu du mal a en placer une depuis le début de cette fic et les efforts monumentaux de l'auteuse pour la calmer éclata d'un rire sonore qui guida Catherine vers la maison car elle avait encore réussi à se pommer étant donné que c'était Réléna qui lui avait fourni le plan pour venir.

Quand elle arriva, elle fit monter Réléna avec son air qui disait « j'ai pas tout capté » et du traîner Hilde jusque dans le véhicule car elle ne pouvait plus s'arrêter de rire, et Catherine alla se mettre devant le volant avec la fâcheuse impression qu'elle avait loupé un épisode…

******************

Donc, Réléna qui a abandonné son air ahuri parce qu'à force elle se rappelais plus comment on le faisait, Hilde qui avait réussi tant bien que mal à arrêter sa crise de fous rire et Catherine avec son impression permanente qu'elle avait bel et bien loupé quelque chose puisque chaque fois qu'elle abordais le sujet Hilde repartais dans son fous rire et Réléna se souvenait subitement comment on prenais un air ahuri, allèrent en visite dans un magasin de téléphones pour remplacer l'ancien de Réléna (que Hilde voulait pour Noël et c'est pour ça qu'elle savait autant de choses dessus)

L'hôtesse arriva et se présenta devant Réléna avec la ferme intention de lui demander sa marque de Téléphone préféré et de lui en vendre un.

_Bonjour Mademoiselle ! Bienvenue chez nous.  Nomade ? SFR?

_Oh non, mais je suis sure qu'elle va apprendre !

Et sur ce, Hilde reparti dans sa crise de fous rire et Catherine commença à peu près à comprendre ce qu'elle avait loupé…

****************

Donc, après l'achat du téléphone et une hôtesse qui se demandait si elle devrait pas prendre des vacances plus souvent pour éviter de devenir comme la dernière cliente,  Hilde morte de rire, Réléna satisfaite de son achat puisque il y avait un mode d'emploi dedans et Catherine retournèrent à pieds à la voiture.

_Heu, Hilde…

_Oui Cathy ?

_Pourquoi Réléna marche tout le temps avec une main sur la hanche ?

_…T'as déjà vu une cruche sans son anse toi ?

_… heu, non…

_Et bah voilà pourquoi !

Donc, Réléna, Catherine et Hilde montèrent dans la voiture et commencèrent le trajet du retour.

Soudain, sur la route, elles virent Heero et Duo traverser… Mais quand ils virent Réléna, ils se stoppèrent de frayeur en plein et Catherine, à cause des aboiements continus de Réléna qui appuyait sur la pédale de l'accélérateur, ne put freiner… et ce fut le choc…

****************

Arrivés tous les 5 au ciel, Duo tenta de Tuer Réléna avant de se rappeler qu'ils venaient tous de mourir.

Duo : comment ça tous de mourir ?!

Sakura : c'est de la faute à réléna !!! Mais tu va voir, votre aventure continue aux cieux !!

Heero : omae o korosu !

Sakura: Gyah!! Non, sur Réléna!!!

Heero : pas de bol, elle est déjà morte… 

Narrateur : bon, reprenons !!!!

Tous : …-_-…

Donc, St Pierre envoya Heero et Duo au paradis sans passer d'épreuves car ils avaient bien défendu la terre et les colonies et surtout parce qu'il s'est fait menacer par l'auteuse que si il les envoyait pas au Paradis, elle en faisait un truc monstrueux.

Il restait Réléna, Hilde et Catherine…

_Bien… vous allez passer une épreuve pour pouvoir accéder au paradis… tout en haut de l'escalier, se trouvent les portes du Paradis… arrivez jusqu'en haut et vous y aurez accès…

_C'est trop facile, dit Hilde… ça consiste juste à monter des escaliers ?

_Oui, et non… je vais être là à vos côtés à chaque marche… et à chaque marche gravie, je vous raconterais une histoire drôle…

_On dit blague St Pierre, ça fait plus cool.

_Bon, une blague… et vous devrez résister à la tentation de rire, faute de quoi, je vous enverrais en enfer… 

Toutes les trois acquiescèrent…

Elles montèrent sur la première marche. Là, St Pierre raconta son Histoire drôle… heu, pardon, blague, et là… Catherine explose de rire, et elle rit… elle rit !!!

Soudain, une flamme apparaît sous ses pieds et l'entraîne en enfers.

Hilde et réléna ne disent rien.

Deuxième marche… St Pierre les accompagne toujours… il raconte sa blague… et là, elle ne peux plus !! après un énorme effort , Hilde craque et se met à rire à pleins poumons… soudain, comme la précédente, une flamme l'emporte vers les profondeurs infernales…

Réléna : je croyais que c'était en enfers qu'elles allaient ?

Sakura : retourne te coucher toi !

Réléna : Oh non ! Il faut que j'atteigne le Paradis pour retrouver mon Heero…

Hilde depuis les envers : POV FILLE !!!!!!!!!!!!

Troisième marche, St Pierre raconte sa blague… et Réléna ne dit rien

Quatrième marche… Réléna ne rit toujours pas…

Cinquième marche…Pas un son ne sort de la bouche de la reine du royaume de Sank…

Et arrivée à la dernière marche…

MWAHAHAHAHAHAhAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA !!!!!Elle est bien bonne !!!HAHAHAHAHa !!!!

St Pierre est consterné…

_Mais je ne comprend pas… vous… vous avez résisté à toutes les marches… vous aviez presque réussi l'épreuve, et arrivée aux portes du paradis, vous riez à la dernière histoire drôle ? heu non, heu blague ?

_hihi… oh non… c'est pas ça, mais heu…hih…je…hihi… je viens de comprendre la première !!! 

St Pierre est consterné…L'auteuse aussi… Hilde est morte de rire depuis les enfers…

Une Flamme vient se glisser sournoisement sous les pieds de réléna et l'emporte. Depuis les enfers, on peut entendre le rire de Hilde qui s'étrangle dans sa gorge et qui crie : « OH NON !!! MOI QIO PENSAIS AVOIR LA PAIX ICI !!!! »

…

……….

………………

Owari

…………………….

………………………..

……………………………..

Sakura : NON NON et NON !!! Mais ça va pas du tout ça St Pierre !!! Faut les envoyer toutes les trois au Paradis !!!

St pierre : même la lobotomisée de naissance ?

Sakura : même celle là !! Sinon, je vous envoie le Shinigami au cul… en prenant garde de ne pas lui expliquer POURQUOI… 

St Pierre : D'accord, j'accepte…

Hilde : de toutes façons, l'épreuve était trop dure !!!

Donc, St Pierre ayant revu et corrigé la question

Sakura : allez, corrige St Pierre !! 

St pierre : mais…

Sakura : EXECUTION !!!!

Hilde : vous saviez vous que St Pierre était un superbe Bishonen qui ressemblait à Jimpachi dans Please Save my earth vous ? 

Sakura : laisse !!! Ca fait partie de mon droit de faire ce que je veux à cette fic ! Si je dis que St Pierre est un super beau mec et pas un vieux truc tout rabougri, alors ça doit se passer comme ça ! laisse moi avec mes fantasmes toi !!

Narrateur : Oh, c'est bon, je peux finir ?!

Donc St Pierre envoya les 3 jeunes filles au Paradis.

Sakura : si tu pouvais préciser assez souvent que c'est un super beau mec, ça m'arrangerais !!

Narrateur : … Hum, donc le super beau mec envoya les 3 filles au paradis…

_Je vais retrouver Heero maintenant !! HEEROOOOOOOOOOOOO !!!! VIENS POUR ME TUER !!!!!!!!!!!!

_Il peux pas crétine, t'es déjà morte !

_c'est pas grave Hilde, en entendant le son mélodieux de ma voix, il accourra !!! HEEROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO !!!!!

_Tous : pov fille…

Mais, St Pierre les mi en garde sur un point…

Sakura : écoutes…

Narrateur : excuses… donc, le beau mec les mi en garde…

Sakura : merci !^^ 

Narrateur : y'a pas de quoi !

_Vous voyez… heu, arrêtez de me baver sur les pieds ou je vous enchaîne les unes aux autres…

Hilde et Catherine ne voulaient pas se retrouver enchaînées avec Réléna et Réléna se dit que si elle était enchaînée, elle ne pourrait pas aller rejoindre Heero… donc elles se la fermèrent et arrêtèrent de baver toutes les trois…

_Donc, au paradis, vous avec le droit d'aller où bon vous semble sauf sur le nuage de glace que vous voyez là bas…

_Sinon quoi ?

_Vous aurez droit à une punition divine.

_Oh oui, corrige moi petit coquin !

BONG !!!

Sakura : Hilde !! pas touches !!!! hum !^^ reprenons !

_Ouailleuh, vous disiez ?pas toucher sinon Punition divine ? OK, ça marche…

Le premier jour au Paradis se passa… comme au paradis… Réléna chercha son Heero toute la journée, Catherine  côtoyait les petits angelots, et Hilde… revint avec un mec… non, pas un mec… un THON !!!! Un homme pas beau encore pire que dans les cauchemars… un thon quoi…

Catherine était horrifiée et les chérubins s'envolèrent de peur, alors que Réléna s'inquiétait jusqu'à ce qu'elle se rende compte que le mec en question ne portait pas de masque et que c'était son vrai visage.

_Hilde… mais… mais… qu'est ce qui t'es arrivée et c'est quoi cette horreur ?

_Bein… je marchais et je suis tombée et la seule chose pour me rattraper qu'il y avait, c'était le nuage de glace… voilà ma punition : je dois rester avec lui…

Réléna et Catherine restèrent horrifiée… 

Le deuxième jour , Hilde, son Thon et Réléna parlaient assis sur un banc quand la pauvre Catherine se ramena vers eux avec… un thon encore plus moche que le précédent !!! une vraie horreur !!!

_Mais… Mais Catherine…

_Laisse moi deviner… toi aussi t'es tombée sur le nuage de glace ?

Catherine se contenta de hocher pitoyablement de la tête…

Le surlendemain, Catherine, Hilde et leurs thons respectifs parlaient tranquillement tentant désespérément de mettre de la distance entre elles et les… thons .

Soudain, elles virent Réléna, rayonnante, arriver avec… Heero au bras…

Les deux jeunes filles restèrent éberluées !

_Mais Réléna ? Comment as tu fait pour ramener … Heero ?

Et Heero baissa la tête et dit Pitoyablement : 

_Chuis tombé sur le nuage de glace….

Soudain, sortant de nulle part, Duo apparu et enleva Heero des bras de Réléna pour l'emmener avec Lui… St Pierre ayant jugé sous la menace que la punition était bien trop dure pour Heero.

Réléna voyant ça se mit à hurler…

_HEEEEEEEEEERRRRRRRRRRRRRRRROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO !!!!!!!!!!!!

Son cri créa une brèche céleste qui se referma sur elle alors qu'elle tombait dans les profondeurs infernales toujours en criant le nom de son aimé… même que c'est pas réciproque !^^

Owari !! (pour de vrai cette fois !^^)

Sakura : Fini !!! Bon, je l'avoue, la fin est un petit peu limite, mais je me suis bien défoulée quand même !!

Hilde*essuie une larme* :ouais… je crois jamais avoir autant ri…

Sakura : j'avais vu une autre fic dans le genre de celle là aussi… mais sinon, je me suis tapée un de mes plus grands délires je crois !!

Duo : envoyez des reviews !!

Sakura : ?? Agru ? TU veux que je continue à faire des fics toi ?

Duo : si c'est pour se payer la tête de la reine de Sank comme ça, t'en fait autant que tu veux même !! et je te les enverrais moi même les reviews !!

Sakura : d'accord, je vois le genre…

Duo : où tu vas ?

Sakura : rejoindre saint Pierre que j'ai changé en bishonen super mignon…@+ !!!


End file.
